Fun at work Finally
by Dontaskwho
Summary: This lesbian romance is sure to please the at work urges to fuck your co workers. Hooking up with Alex had always just been a dream, but now is a reality.


Working night shift sucks.

The head manager sucks, the aura of the customers suck, and the shit we have to do in our down time sucks. Do inventory, stock, mop the floor nag nag nag. You know what doesn't suck though? Working with Alex. She is a beautiful mid twenties girl, short blonde hair, intoxicating light blue eyes, and the body of a model. Why she got stuck in this job I'll never know. I feel lesser next to her. My boobs are too small, and my hair isn't as fixed. My eyes aren't as sharp, and I'm just a chubby teenager.

We close up at 12, and of course the dickhead night manager leaves early every time so I get stuck doing everything. Final lobby clean, final lock check. It's not only a liability, but I'm almost positive it's illegal. Everyone else bails when he does, casually laughing and making small talk while they back out the door nervously glancing at me hoping to get off the hook for helping. You know who doesn't? Alex.

This is the only time we are ever alone. She is a strong spoken woman, who takes shit from no one. She picked on me a lot, in between helpful tips, in my first weeks and from then on our banter has been nonstop. She will bump into me while I'm filling drinks causing a mess, and I grin uncontrollably of course. My throat tightens as she leans around me with a towel, whispering so close to me her breath makes me my neck hairs tingle about my clumsiness, and I remark that it was her fault.

Other times I'll be at my register taking orders, mind you I'm talking to a customer, and she will slap me hard on the ass as a challenge to be able to hold my tounge. Of course she thinks it's funny. Once we slow down again I'll look at her and produce a plethora of profanities, and we both just laugh. I let her do this, and even reciprocate, to make sure the cycle continues; to make sure she will still whisper in my ear, and touch me.

Even the slightest hint of her touch sends heat to my center. We may brush past eachother running orders, or lay a hand on the others back to let them know someone is behind them, and the gentle touch sends me spiraling as much a the agressive.

This is the only reason I continue to work night shift.

Jessica and Toby had awkwardly evaded closing duty and of course Martin ducked out an hour ago, so Alex and I were alone again. I wiped the counter in slow circles as I usually did, and I heard her in the back flipping locks and lights. When she began walking to the front of ghe store my heart rate picked up dramatically.

After hours our dynamic was drastically different. We were realistic, and professional. Most would say it's backwards, but during the day were wild and fun for the benefit of other mostly. Now we just both want to go home.

My circles got faster and I pre tended to be stuck on a particularly sticky spot of something gross. She picked up another towel and began her wiping duties.

"Locked up?" I asked.

"mmmm." She replied.

The tension hurt me. I wanted so badly to feel her breath, or to hear her snarky remarks. She worked her way down the counter to where I was, and with a crooked smile bumped me with her hips.

"Watch it kid." She whispered. I grinned and blushed with incoherent mumbles. She laughed at my awkward.

"How are you today?" She asked. I was thankful for the conversation.

"good you?"

"Fine. Ha I'm just glad you're here. It's nice being here alone with you. It's quiet, kinda peaceful."

"I like it too." I said quietly. I was sure our reasons were different. I first realized I was gay when I was twelve. I fell madly in love with my straight best friend, and so those stories usually go, it drove a wedge between us. Our fallout was so painful, I was turned off to ever being in love like that again. Of course I can't help it sometimes, but all in all I had done well. Alex was a test every day.

She stopped her cleaning and leaned against the counter on one arm, facing me. I continued trying to ignore it. The ugly uniforms we bore all day hung from her like a gown. It was loose in the neckline, and she kept the buttons all the way undone constantly. Half of it was tucked in showing off her slim figure, while the other half hung over her backside. The uncomfortable pants gripped that little ass and highlighted it in such a way it made my mouth water.

"I think we're good." She said, and for a moment I fantasized that she wasn't talking about the counter.

"Yeah?"

"yes." She replied smiling with her tounge bitten between her teeth, leaning in slightly. I made eye contact with her and my jaw fell slack. I let my eyes drop to the ground and went to throw the towel into the dirty bin. Alex was engaged to a tall dark and handsome man, she is straight, she does not like you, stop.

"We should do the laundry then." I said. Change the topics. Focus on a job. Let go of the feelings.

She wrinkled her nose and followed suit. I went to the back to start the wash, it was mornings duty to flip to the dryer, and Alex went to the office to run the money and close the safe.

The office wasn't really an office, it was more of a narrow short hall with a chair, a bag of chips, and the safe. Actually everywhere besides the grill and the front counter was a narrow hall. Of course the office was under survallience, but the laundry hall wasn't. It's where most of us went to hide when we didn't feel like working. That's why I knew letting my guard down here was okay. I dropped my head onto the machine And let out a long breath.

"Stop." I whispered to myself.

"Stop what?" Her voice broke the presumed privacy of my inner struggle.

"oh, uh, nothing. I just got everything in. We're good now right? I'm gonna go get my purse from the break room (break corner) and go."

"Alright." She said. It seemed reluctant, but it was probably just my mind playing tricks on me again. The laundry hall was about 3 feet wide, so to get past her we both had to turn sideways. I went to shimmy across her body, a task tormenting enough, and she decided to tap my butt when I was right in front of her. She giggled at our halfhearted reenactment of the days usual happenings.

My eyes went wide at her actions, and to make it worse, my foot caught on a table leg making me stumble right into her arms. She caught me and begged for my eyes to look at hers. Her hands found mine, and her hips thrust forward to push me back onto the table.

"The cameras can't see us here baby." She said, and her words drove a knife through my heart. My throat closed, and my stomach was in the spin cycle. My chest clenched, and my center caught fire.

"I know." I said trying to gain my footing again and play it cool, but her strong arms held my hands to the table I was pressed up against making it impossible to avoid this situation.

how many times had I Drempt of this, and now I was afraid. I wasn't sure what I was afraid of. Was it that I was reading all these signs wrong and would look like an ass if I made a move? Or that I was just being toyed with to be teased by the rest of the staff later? Or maybe it was that I was just an experiment, and that heart break was inevitable? Whatever the reason, I was in panic mode.

"My purse it's just in the break room, then we can go home." I studdered out, my eyes scanning the floor as if the answer was hidden somewhere in the cracks. The washer picked up and noise filled my ears over the race of my blood.

"I know where it is. I want you here."

"Why? It's late. Don't you wanna go see John and go to bed?"

She pulled my chin up to make me meet her eyes, and in that sexy whisper uttered the words that would put me into a hormonal frenzy. "Why would I want to go to bed without you there to fuck me?"

my mouth dropped, but she only leaned closer and closer. I could smell the spearmint gum on her breath mixed with methols. Her tounge played a game with her teeth and lips that made me shake just to watch. I could feel her perfects hips grind on mine, and my pussy began to throb. We were past the point of return. I bit my lip and slowly closed my eyes waiting for the kiss I had only felt in my dreams.

She was slow, easy, and passionate. She let her self into my mouth and licked behind my teeth sending a shiver through my body. The way she tasted made my ache for more. One hand released my fingers and slid itself under my shirt while the other went down the back. I felt, again, inadequate.

I couldn't let her lead and be confident all by herself. I lost my mind, my doubts. Whatever her motives were for herself, and as long as I got mine, I didn't care what they were anymore. I pushed her back with enough force to make her body press against the opposite wall, she slid slightly down the wall in pleasure, but I pulled her right back up. Our lips had broken for a moment and as she attempted to reconnect them I pulled away, teasing her desires. My lips said nothing, but my actions said fuck me.

she got the message.

My hands ripped her shirt from her body, and at the same time her fingers pushed violently in and out of me. The sensation was almost too much to bear. My head snapped back as my knees gave , and her hand quickly covered my mouth.

"Don't you dare" she whispered in my ear, sending me over the edge. I lost all control. I became an animal. My hands shoved into her pants, and I sucked on her neck. Hard. She was wet, which was a good sign that I wasn't being fucked with, metaphorically speaking. My fingers slid in easily, and my thumb rubbed violently on her clit. She lost her balance at the sudden onslaught of pleasure, and we both fell to our knees. Our heads pressed against each other, we heaved heavy, grunting, and shaking. We both came , but neither having enough of each other, she pushed me onto my back on the floor and we grinded each others hands in the others pants until we came again.

She spread my legs and yanked my pants off, determined that she taste me. Little did she know that once she started, there would be no stopping until the fire was extinguished.

I grinded her face, thanking every god that this was actually finally happening. All the hours I spent gawking, and teasing, and falling for her were finally being satisfied.

"Oh my god." I said when we had finally had too much to continue.

"yeah." She sighed.

"what brought this on?" I asked. Reality was flooding back. I had so many questions and worries.

"Oh come on baby, we both wanted this for a while." It made the air catch to hear her call me baby, and say that she wanted this as long as I did.

"Yeah I just...I never... Aren't you like..." I couldn't get all the words out at once.

"Yeah. I love him, but I am so hot for you. I couldn't go on one more day not feeling you."

"you could go to jail..."

"Yeah, I thought about that." Silence filled the air. The sad truth finally set in.

"This can't happen again." I wasn't sure if it was a statement, question, or thought, but it needed to be said.

"Sure it can, as long as we don't get caught." She winked, "and sweetie, the cameras can't see us here." She licked my lips and felt my tounge with her own. Her fingers slid up me again, and I shook. I knew she was right, I couldn't give this up. And we started again.


End file.
